Công chúa hay hoàng tử Bạch Tuyết
by Nobume Chocho
Summary: Xinh đẹp. Lộng lẫy. Thuần khiết. Đó là nàng công chúa tuyệt vời của tôi. Xấu xí. U ám. Bẩn thỉu. Đó là chàng hoàng tử đáng sợ của tôi. Liệu người thật sự là ai, hỡi điện hạ của tôi! (crossdressing! boy x boy)
1. Prolouge

[Weiss's POV]

Tuyết.

Tuyết ở khắp nơi.

Tuyết cứ rơi.

Rơi mãi.

Rơi như muốn phủ đầy cả ngọn đồi úa tàn vào đông.

Rơi trong sự vô tận của màn đêm đen mù mịt không một ánh sao, cứ như vực thẳm tối tăm không thấy đáy.

Một màu đỏ thắm.

Màu đỏ ấy thấm đẫm trên tuyết trắng tinh khôi mà lạnh lẽo.

Sắc đỏ thắm đẹp đẽ và đầy ma quái ấy như hoa Higanbana chết chóc nở rộ trên tuyết.

Màu đỏ cứ lan ra, lan ra mãi như muốn nhuộm cả đồi tuyết đó.

Tôi tự hỏi màu đỏ ấy là gì, từ đâu, tại sao nó lại đẹp đến thế… À, nó là máu, từ cái thân tàn thây nát của tôi, vì nó sẽ mang thứ tôi khao khát nhất… Cái chết.

'Mệt thật.', tôi thầm nghĩ, 'Khi nào vậy nhỉ?', tôi lại thầm nghĩ, 'Khi nào cái chết đến đây? Phiền thật. Thảo nào con người ghét chờ đợi.'.

Tôi lại nghĩ: 'Chết vì mất máu, vì bị giết hay vì chết cóng trong băng tuyết. Hừm, thôi, sao cũng được, đằng nào chả chết.'.

Soạt.

Soạt.

Soạt.

Là tiếng bước chân trên tuyết. Tay tôi bỗng tự động siết chặt thanh nhuyễn kiếm vốn nằm trên tay.

Tại sao? Tại sao tay tôi lại siết chặt? Trái tim và trí óc đã buông xuông nhưng ý chí thể xác lại không cam lòng ư? Hay trong chính tiềm thức mình lại khao khát sống? Cho dù …

Và rồi, một lần nữa cơ thể lại tự động. Qủa đầu với mái tóc trắng xóa của tôi ngước lên nhìn. Là Saotome Mitsuo. Ông ta làm gì ở đây? Sao ông ta biết? Biết tôi như thế này…

"Chào, Weiss!", ông ta nói rất tự nhiên và quái dị.

"Mitsuo, tại sao? Ông …", tôi thì thào, 'Chà, mình chẳng còn sức để nói nữa.'.

"No! No! No! Hãy lắng nghe đã!".

Một giai điệu dữ dội và vang lên. 'From shadows', tôi nghĩ, 'Tại sao ông ta có được bản thu chết tiệt ấy nhỉ? Mình đã xóa hết, hòan toàn. Tch. Mitsuo vẫn thế, chẳng đoán được ông ta làm gì nữa.'.

"Sao? Có rồi chứ? Niềm cảm hứng bất tận cho sự cữu rỗi cho cuộc đời mình ấy? Nó đã trở lại chưa?", Mitsuo hỏi.

"Gì chứ...", tôi lại thì thào.

"Không phải cậu muốn hát lắm sao? Cất cao những nốt nhạc ấy, những tông nhạc, nhịp điệu ấy, âm sắc ấy, … Không phải sao?", Mitsuo tiếp tục hỏi.

Sự im lặng trôi qua giữa chúng tôi và chỉ còn tiếng văng vẳng trong đêm đông là bài hát đáng nguyền rủa của đời tôi ấy.

"Được rồi. Ông thắng. Tôi muốn hát. Mà ông biết nhiều thứ không cần thiết rồi đấy.", tôi bất giác nói, " Tôi ….".

"HA HA HA! Alright! Cứ đi theo tôi! Tôi đã chuẩn bị tất cả! Cậu sẽ thích cho xem! HA HA HA!", Mitsuo cười một cách … quái dị.

"Rồi, rồi. Theo ông hết, Mitsuo."

Và còn lại trên màu trắng tinh khôi là vũng máu đỏ thắm dần dần đóng băng trong tĩnh lặng.


	2. First day at school

[Haruka's POV]

"Onegaishimasu!"

"Chúng tôi còn phải nói "không" bao nhiêu lần nữa hả?! Chúng tôi không thể cho cô vào!"

Hôm nay là ngày mà tôi dự thi tuyển sinh vào Saotome Gakuen, ngôi trường tôi hằng mong ước để được hoàn thành ước mơ trở thành nhạc sĩ. Nhưng thật không may là tôi đã muộn giờ thi. Những bảo vệ nhất quyết không cho tôi vào trong vì qui định. Tôi cố giải thích nhưng họ không chấp thuận.

'Phải làm sao đây?', tôi bối rối suy nghĩ.

Và lúc đó có hai chàng trai, một người tuấn tú với mái tóc màu cam nắng và một người mạnh mẽ có mái tóc đỏ rực đã giúp tôi thuyết phục họ. Nhưng đội bảo vệ vẫn không lay chuyển.

"Giờ thì về nhà đi!"

"Chuyện gì ồn ào vậy?"

Một giọng nói ngọt ngào, trong trẻo và đầy nữ tính vang lên. Và một cô gái xinh đẹp và lộng lẫy xuất hiện. Mái tóc trắng như tuyết, được cột theo kiểu tóc búi đuôi ngựa lệch sang bên trái. Cô mặc một chiếc váy trắng tinh khiết dài tay với viền đen và hai cột bốn nút màu đen ở phần bụng. Bên trong phần váy của trang phục có kiểu cách màu đen. Và đeo giày boot cao gót màu trắng với vớ đùi màu đen của cao hơn đôi boot của cô.

"Ojou-sama! Xin chào buổi sáng! Mong cô có một ngày tốt lành, ojou-sama!", đội bảo vệ trịnh trọng thốt lên.

"Bỏ lễ nghĩa sang một bên đi. Nói cho tôi tình hình lúc này đã."

Bình tĩnh. Lạnh lùng. Quyết đoán. Đó là những ấn tượng đầu tiên của tôi về cô ấy.

"Ojou-sama, cô gái này đã muộn giờ thi ,và theo qui định của học viên thì chúng tôi không thể cho cô ấy vào. Nhưng cô ấy cứ nài nỉ chúng tôi cho vào và không chịu ra về. Lúc này chúng tôi thật sư không biết phải làm gì nữa ạ.", đội bảo vệ tường thuật lại.

"Cô ấy giúp đỡ một đứa trẻ tìm mẹ nên mới đến trễ. Mà theo tôi thì giúp đỡ trẻ bị lạc trong tuyết rơi là loại học sinh mà học viện cần.", chàng trai tóc cam trả lời thật nhẹ nhàng.

"Cậu ấy tuy trễ, nhưng vẫn còn 30 phút nữa mới đến giờ thi.", chàng trai tóc đỏ tiếp theo đó.

"Làm ơn! Đây là cơ hội duy nhất mà tôi có thể đạt được ước mơ của mình!", tôi thiết tha thuyết phục và cúi đầu thật sâu trước cô gái mà tôi nghĩ có thể sẽ giúp được tôi.

Đột ngột,"HA HA HA! MARVELOUS! PERFECT! AMAZINGGGG!".

Một giọng nói lớn và một chút kì quái vang lên khiến tất cả mọi người phải giật mình.

'Đó có nghĩa là gì thế? Mà nó phát ra từ đâu vậy?', tôi thầm tự hỏi trong hoang mang.

Và rồi cô gái ấy rút ra chiếc smartphone màu trắng và nghe máy.

"Moshi moshi…. Được… Được… Mà này, nếu còn động vào điện thoại tôi một lần nữa thì ông sẽ thấy tin hot của mình trên báo vì vào viện đấy nhé.", lạnh lung và có chút đáng sợ, cô gái thuần trắng như tuyết ấy thẳng thừng nói.

Run rẩy tôi nghĩ: 'Sao có thể dễ dàng nói ra như thế nhỉ? Mình đã nghĩ cô ấy sẽ có thể làm điều đó không chút do dự."

"Này.", cô ấy nói, "Cô đấy."

"Hai! Ojou-sama!", tôi bất giác bắt chước theo những bảo vệ.

"Vào đi. Cô được cho phép rồi."

"Ah… vậy… vậy…"

"Cô có thể vào dự thi."

"Anou… Xin cảm ơn rất nhiều!", tôi bất ngờ, và gập người cảm ơn.

"Cậu được vào rồi!", chàng trai tóc đỏ vui vẻ thốt lên.

"Cảm ơn cậu!", tôi chân thành nói với cả hai chàng trai tốt bụng ấy.

Chàng trai tóc cam tiến lại gần, nhẹ nhàng nắm vai tôi: "Chúc may mắn nhé, kohitsuji-chan. Hẹn gặp lại vào tháng tư.", và nháy mắt với tôi.

Chàng trai tóc đỏ chúc tôi may mắn: "Hãy làm bài thật tốt nhé!"

"Hai!"

Và tôi quay lại muốn tìm cô gái kia để cảm ơn nhưng cô ấy không còn ở đó nữa. 'Thật là một cô gái lạ kì. Nhưng cô ấy lộng lẫy và tốt bụng như một nàng công chúa vậy. Phải rồi, công chúa Bạch Tuyết. Mình nợ cô ấy rất nhiều. Mong sao có thể gặp lại." Tôi mong chờ nghĩ.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bà yêu quí, cháu là một người may mắn được hai chàng trai và một cô gái giúp đỡ. Cháu rất cảm kích họ… Và giờ đây cháu đã vượt qua kì thi. Bắt đầu từ hôm nay cháu sẽ là học sinh của Saotome Gakuen ạ!"

.

.

.

.

.

[Third's POV]

"Thế nào, cậu thấy cô bé đó thế nào?"

"Nhút nhát, yếu đuối và đầy tự ti. Nhưng cũng được."

"OMG! TA CÓ NGHE NHẦM KHÔNG HẢ WEISS? MỘT NGƯỜI NHƯ CẬU MÀ CÓ THỂ KHEN NGƯỜI KHÁC SAO? HÔ HÔ HÔ! TA VẪN KHÔNG THỂ TIN ĐƯỢC!"

"Sao cũng được, cứ thế đi. Tôi đi uống đây. Nếu có gì thì gọi."

"HA HA HA! VẬY CẬU CÙNG Ý KIẾN VỚI TA! RỒI XEM CÔ BÉ ẤY SẼ TỎA SÁNG MÀ XEM! BRILLIANT! AMAZING! HA HA HA!"

"Tch."

'Càng lúc càng … Haizzz. Kệ vậy.Đi khui chai bourbon nào.'


End file.
